The present invention relates to a new variety of nectarine tree, Prunus persica var nectarina, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the ‘August Lion III’ nectarine tree, and, more particularly, to a nectarine tree which produces very large clingstone fruit which, in a normal year, is mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately August 15th through August 30th, or approximately five (5) to seven (7) days after ‘August Lion II’ nectarine tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,053), in the San Joaquin Valley of central California, having a fully red outer coloration and a distinctive flavor when ripe.
New varieties of plant life, including, of course, nectarine trees, which result from the process of hybridization require an arduous and time consuming period of selection and development. Among the objectives in selecting a new plant variety are those which appear to possess the characteristics which may prove to be a commercial success. These characteristics for the fruit thereof, include but are not limited to, size, flavor, outer coloration, resistance to disease, the capability for storage, shipment, and retail display and consumption for a commercially acceptable period of time. For the trees themselves, such considerations include growth, productivity, ease of harvesting, resistance to disease and pests and toleration of variations in climatic conditions. The instant new variety of nectarine tree is believed by the inventors to have excellent characteristics in these regards and thus is a promising candidate for commercial success.
In addition the subject variety of nectarine tree ripens for harvest later in the growing season than many varieties of nectarine tree including the ‘August Lion II’ nectarine tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,053). It therefore, in effect, extends the productive season for nectarine fruit produced in the San Joaquin Valley of central California, as well as in other growing areas.